1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torch for use in conditioning metal surfaces; more particularly to an improved scarfing torch adapted for manual manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of steel blooms, slabs and billets for further treatment often involves the removal of surface defects such as cracks, breaks, seams, checks and the like by a process known as scrafing. Scarfing consists of the application of oxygen and fuel gas to the steel surface, usually by means of a torch, to oxidize the steel and thereby generate elevated temperatures that cause the oxidized product to become liquid, which is then blown away.
Much of the present day scarfing operations are performed manually, that is by an operator holding a scarfing torch of any well-known type and directing the oxygen stream flowing from the tip of the torch against a steel surface, usually the top surface of a slab resting horizontally on the ground or suitable supports. A typical view of this operation is shown schematically in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
In a typical scarfing operation, the oxygen pressure at the torch tip may range from 40-90 p.s.i., depending upon the nozzle employed, and the oxygen flow rate may be as high as 11,000 std. ft.sup.3 /hr. As will be appreciated from the laws of action and reaction, such a jet exerts a considerable equal and opposite force against the torch tip, tending to move it away from the workpiece surface. Depending upon the particular orientation of the torch tip, this force may exert both vertical and horizontal forces against the operator's grip. He may, therefore, be required to exert constant downward pressure or constant sideward pressure, or both, against the torch to manipulate it in the desired manner. Such requirements lead to operator fatigue and ineffective removal of surface defects with a consequent reduction in productivity.